


Clawing At His Throat

by RickyDickyNegan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drowning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyDickyNegan/pseuds/RickyDickyNegan
Summary: But Peter still wasn't breathing and nothing in the world mattered that much.





	Clawing At His Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Tony and Peter angst. If you want me to continue let me know.

Tony was shaken from his stupor, as he stumbled from his damaged suit, coughing up yet another lungful of water as he scrambled to reach Peter. He was the only thing that was clear, tunnel vision so intense that Tony's surroundings of the ongoing battle, faded to little more than black. Terror seized Tony at the sight of his kid's still frame, and he threw his exhausted body over Peter's, pulling the mask from his face before checking first for his heartbeat and then breathing. A weak thump was barely there beneath his fingertips. Tony's hands started to tremble harder than they had been as he gripped the front of Peter's suit, the suit he made for him. Tony was meant to protect him, to look out for him and keep him safe yet here they were. Stillness and silence had taken over the kid who was like a son to him, the kid who he wished was his son, which were two things Tony had almost never seen from him.

  
Still fighting for air himself, Tony pressed down on the centre of Peter's chest, losing track of his compressions twice before deciding it was enough and leaning down over him, pressing his lips against Peter's, trying to force the kid's lungs to expand. Tony paused after four breaths, the world tipping dangerously as black spots danced in his vision.

  
But Peter still wasn't breathing and nothing in the world mattered that much. Peter's lips were cold and pale laced with a blue tinge which made his blood run cold. Tony returned to the task at hand, praying that the weight he was putting behind his palms wouldn't crack Peter's ribs or sternum. Two more breaths, each becoming less regulated than the last. Tony's chest refused to expand again so he went back to compressions, feeling his body begin to tremble anew.

  
“Don't you dare kid,” Twenty eight, twenty nine, thirty. Tony bent over him again, two more breaths that he didn't have, the last one, sloppy as his fingers refused to function well enough to pinch Peter's nose shut and his back searing with pain at his hunched angle. It wasn't a breath at all, just a desperate, fumbling press of his mouth over Peter's. Tony fell forward momentarily as his vision darkened further, only for his arms to catch him. It was like he was almost hugging Peter, the one thing Tony hadn't been able to bring himself to do in the past and may never get the chance to do again. The image sickened and heartened him in equal measure and Tony choked on panic and a desire so strong he didn't know what to do with himself.

  
Tony fought to lean up right again but the world was darkening, warping and twisting as he interlocked his fingers to start compressions, "Please Pete, please, don't leave me, you can't leave me,” Tony begged, sobs heaving his aching body, desperation clawing at his throat.

  
Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Tony's arms gave out as all focus was lost and everything went black. He collapsed on Peter's chest and vaguely heard someone leaping to take over where he'd failed. Strong hands closed over his shoulders and started to drag him away. The last thing Tony felt before everything was swept away into cool nothingness was the thump of Peter's heart under his shaking hands.


End file.
